


What The World Needs Now

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam and Callen reconnect after a mission
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 34





	What The World Needs Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little kinky porn to try and help us through the crazy world we have right now!

After a difficult case, they’re in their favorite positions, Sam sitting on the couch, feet propped up, movie playing. Callen is naked, stretched out, head in Sam’s lap. His hair is a bit longer than he used to keep it because he enjoys feeling Sam’s fingers on his scalp, gentling petting him like he were a cat. He’d purr if he could, Callen thinks, pushing up into that touch.

Sam obliges with a chuckle, tugging a little as he does so, making Callen growl. He smirks where Sam can’t see him, thinking he’s now more dog than cat. Sam’s hand slides down his back to rest on his ass.

“How’s this feel?” he asks.

Callen can’t help lifting his hips as Sam squeezes one cheek firmly. “Good,” he manages, feeling his cock get hard.

They’d barely cleared the front door earlier, before Sam had been bending him over the couch and fucking him raw. Sam always feels guilty afterwards, even though Callen doesn’t care. He enjoys the way Sam is rough and possessive, needing to put his mark on him, after he’s been away for a week undercover.

As Callen shifts under Sam’s touch now, he can feel the unmistakeable bulge of his partner’s erection and turns his head to mouth at his cock through his jeans. Sam groans and Callen lifts his head enough to use his teeth on Sam’s zipper. That earns him a louder moan and Callen looks up at him through his lashes, smirk in place.

Sam smacks him on the cheek he had been gripping, making Callen moan this time and he lowers his head to nudge Sam’s fly open, allowing him to get his mouth on Sam’s rapidly hardening dick.

As Sam continues to rain hard blows on Callen’s ass, he gradually works his way down on Sam’s cock, until his nose is in Sam’s groin and his cock is in the back of Callen’s throat. Sam shaves down here, because they both like the way it makes his already big cock look even bigger, so Callen rubs his nose on the bare, smooth flesh, as he waits for Sam’s next move.

Sam’s free hand tugs on his hair, so Callen pulls back off his cock, looking up at Sam as he lets it go. The hard flesh bobs in front of him and Callen licks his lips in appreciation.

“On your knees,” Sam instructs, so Callen slides off the couch and between Sam’s legs as he spreads them. “Open,” is Sam’s next order and Callen obediently does just that. Sam puts his cock back into Callen’s mouth and he breathes through his nose as he allows Sam to push all the way in again.

Sam’s hand comes to rest on the back of his head as Callen waits to see what he’ll do next. 

“Suck me,” Sam finally orders and Callen immediately goes to work, knowing exactly how Sam likes it and what to do to give him the best experience.

Sam’s hand remains a steady pressure on the back of his head, but he doesn’t try and guide Callen’s movements. Callen keeps his hands on Sam’s thighs for balance, ignoring his own hard, aching cock as he concentrates on giving his partner the best possible blowjob.

Sam starts to vocalize his praise and enthusiasm after a while, before devolving into grunting and moaning as he gets closer to the edge. Callen renews his efforts, eager for the taste of his come.

Finally, Sam gives a wordless yell as he empties himself down Callen’s throat, both of them moaning in satisfaction afterwards. Callen’s cock still aches for relief, but as he gently licks Sam clean, he’s content to wait.

Sam’s fingers pet him again slowly, until Callen lets his cock slip free and he rests back on his heels.

“Good boy,” Sam tells him with a sated smile and Callen preens a little at the praise. “Did you come?”

Callen shakes his head and Sam’s smile widens. “Get up here,” he orders and Callen scrambles back up onto the couch and across Sam’s lap.

Sam’s callused hand roughly caresses the cheek he’d slapped a few times earlier, then lets go and seconds later Callen cries out as he feels the full force of Sam’s palm on his ass. Sam grunts in satisfaction and sets up a fast, hard rhythm.

Callen moans and sobs, unable to stop himself from rising to meet each perfect strike of heat and pain across his ass. His cock and balls feel huge, throbbing in time with his heartbeat as he waits for the order to come.

At last, Sam hits right across his hole and gives the order, “Come!”

Callen throws his head back and screams as he does just that, vision greying out in the intensity of his release, until he’s spent. He’s limp and quivering across Sam’s lap, gradually coming back to awareness in the dim light of the lounge. 

Sam’s hand is running soothingly across his back as he groans softly and shifts slightly, grimacing as that awakens a dull throb in his ass.

Sam’s hand stills. “Back with me?” he asks lightly.

Callen just groans again, not feeling up to talking. Sam leans down and presses a kiss to the back of his head.

“Come on, bath and bed,” he says.

He has to manhandle Callen upright though and then holds on to him, because he still feels shaky on his feet. Sam puts an arm around him and draws him in for a kiss.

“You were perfect G,” he says when he lets go.

Callen feels himself blush and automatically shakes his head in denial. Sam squeezes him where he still has an arm around his waist.

“I mean it G,” he says. 

Callen doesn’t have the energy to argue, so he just let sSam lead him through the house to clean up before bed. He feels more connected to his own body and identity now, as well as his partner and that’s all he really cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back-burnering female!Callen for now as I had a couple of story ideas that didn't work for that 'verse.


End file.
